KyuMin di siang hari
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: Ditatapnya lembut sosok namja yang terlelap dengan wajah polos seperti malaikat itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Namun hatinya berteriak dengan begitu bangganya karena memiliki sosok sempurna seperti Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasih hatinya.


**KyuMin di siang hari**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Ditatapnya dengan lembut sosok namja yang terlelap dengan wajah polos seperti malaikat itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Namun hatinya berteriak dengan begitu bangganya karena memiliki sosok sempurna seperti Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasih hatinya. Another KyuMin Drabble! RnR!

===000===

"Hyung, mana yang lainnya? Hyung tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sungmin yang dari tadi sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya semua sedang ada jadwal. Kalau aku sih tidak ada jadwal. Ada apa mencari mereka?" tanya Sungmin sambil tetap menonton televisi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu alih-alih duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan meraih tubuh hyung-nya itu untuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Sungmin tidak keberatan sama sekali saat magnae Super Junior itu membuat tubuh mereka berdekatan. Dia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sambil tetap menonton televisi.

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahuku," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terlihat kesal.

"Memberitahu tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang menunjukan kalau dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat menatap wajah hyung-nya yang baru saja mengerjapkan matanya. Mata hyung-nya yang menyiratkan kebingungan selalu membuatnya tidak tahan ingin mengecupi kedua kelopak mata indah itu. Meski pada kenyataannya, apapun ekspresi Sungmin selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa memungkiri kekuatan pancaran mata seorang Lee Sungmin?

Namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin tergoda semudah itu. Meski kenyataannya dia sudah tergoda, tapi dia mencoba menahannya karena saat ini dia sedang kesal dengan hyung-nya itu.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau hari ini hyung tidak ada jadwal?" Kyuhyun mencoba menunjukan raut kekesalah di wajahnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Sungmin berhenti bicara sebentar untuk mengganti chanel televisi dengan remote di tangan kirinya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau kesal karena hal seperti ini," lanjut Sungmin sambil sekali lagi menyamankan diri di bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Dia memaikan helai-helai rambut kecoklatan milik sang magnae dengan tangan kanannya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Aegyo king itu sudah tidak mempedulikan tayangan televisi. Kini dia sibuk mengamati raut wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin tampan setiap harinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, hyung. Kalau semalam hyung memberitahuku 'kan kita bisa pergi dari tadi pagi,"

"Jadi kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah polosnya.

Wajah kyuhyun agak bersemu merah saat mendengar kata 'kencan'. Entah kenapa meski mereka telah lama bersama, tetapi ada suatu perasan lain saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. Kata itu seolah menunjukan kalau mereka memang menjalin hubungn yang wajar. Dan itu membuat darah Kyuhyun berdesir karena bahagia.

"Iya. Tapi itu kalau semalam hyung memberitahuku. Jadi tadi pagi kita bisa pergi. Kalau aku tahu sekarang 'kan percuma. Kita tidak bisa pergi. Nanti sore aku ada jadwal," kali ini Kyuhyun menunjukan kekesalannya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin itu hal yang dia pelajari dari kekasihnya. Namun raut wajah itu lebih terkesan aegyo yang gagal.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berusaha bersikap aegyo.

"Kau masih harus banyak berlatih lagi, . Wajah aegyo-mu buruk sekali," Sungmin tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya. Raut wajah manisnya terlihat sangat alami. Wajah manisnya terasa sangat pas dengan pancaran mata menggoda miliknya. Dia benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun begitu terjerat pada setiap apapun yang dilakukan bunny-nya itu.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan wajah manis itu, Kyuhyun pun mencubit pipi sungmin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku selalu tidak bisa marah padamu, hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan ludah melihat wajah aegyo alami milik namja yang diberi julukan Aegyo King itu.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu hyung? Kau minta dicium, huh?" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah.

"PervKyu!" kata Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpura-pura kesal.

_**Cup!**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat baru saja mendarat di bibir Sungmin.

"Kyu!" sekali lagi Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum malunya pada namja evil yang baru saja mencuri ciuman darinya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum manis dan kembali merengkuh tubuh bunny-nya itu untuk kembali saling merapatkan diri di sofa depan televisi.

"Kyu~ aku ngantuk," gumam Sungmin sambil menyandarkan diri di bahu Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Hm, tidurlah," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Sungmin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi masih menyala di depannya. Kini suasana ruangan itu pun sepi tanpa suara berisik yang mengganggu kemesraan mereka berdua.

Sambil tetap mengelus pelan rambut halus milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk kekasihnya yang hampir tertidur itu.

"_**Whenever I'm weary**_

_**From the battles that raged in my head**_

_**You made sense of madness**_

_**When my sanity hangs by a thread**_

_**I lose my way, but still you**_

_**Seem to understand**_

_**Now and Forever**_

_**I will be your man**_

_**Sometimes I just hold you**_

_**Too caught up in me to see**_

_**I'm holding a fortune**_

_**That Heaven has given to me**_

_**I'll try to show you**_

_**Each and every way I can**_

_**Now and Forever**_

_**I will be your man"**_

===00===

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap kagum pada sosok kekasihnya yang kini tertidur pulas di bahunya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, dia menggendong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun begitu hati-hati saat merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang miliknya. Ditatapnya dengan lembut sosok namja yang terlelap dengan wajah polos seperti malaikat itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Namun hatinya berteriak dengan begitu bangganya karena memiliki sosok sempurna seperti Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasih hatinya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata milik Sungmin yang tertutup itu. Kemudian semua itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir menggoda milik namja aegyo itu.

Merapikan selimut di tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun teringat bahwa dia ada jadwal sore ini. Dikecupnya pelan kening Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk menuju sebuah stasiun televisi.

===000===

Sungmin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara berisik milik hyung dan dongsaeng-nya yang sepertinya sedang berbincang di ruang tengah. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia tertidur. Sebuah senyum manis langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat dia mengingat semua itu. Tidur siangnya hari ini begitu terkesan sepesial baginya.

Perlahan, dia bangun dan melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang ditempel di lemarinya. Diambilnya kertas kecil itu. Dan sekali lagi, namja manis itu hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia saat membaca tulisan di kertas kecil tadi.

_._

_Annyeong, my princess._

_Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Sudah seharusnya tidurmu selalu nyenyak karena kau tidur bersamaku. Kkkk... ^^_

_Sampai jumpa di konser nanti malam._

_Saranghae..._

_**- Your handsome magnae -**_

====0000====

_The End_

.

.

Haishh, saya berusaha membuatnya se-real mungkin. Tetapi susah.

T_T

Entah kenapa saya lebih suka Kyuhyun yang bersikap lembut seperti ini. Ah, mungkin saja dia memang seperti ini di balik kamera 'kan? *maksa* :p

Mianhae, saya memasukkan sedikit lirik lagu 'Now and Forever' miliknya Richard Marx di fic ini. Buat KMS pasti tau lagu itu 'kan? Yups! Lagu yang juga pernah dinyanyikan Sungmin. Err, Kyuhyun juga pernah nyanyiin lagu itu. Udah pasaran banget sih tiap fic KyuMin pasti sering pake lagu itu. Tapi saya pengen juga. *plak

Hehe...

Maaf buat typo. Saya lagi males edit2. :p

Btw ini bisa dibilang drabble gak ya?

Kkk, boleh minta review-nya? ^_^


End file.
